Bullet For Prisoner
by x-goldenDew
Summary: Alfred F. Jones is an Assassin traveler who at the age of 5 lost his twin brother. Now at the age of 19 he is determined to find his precious twin brother no matter what. Full summary inside; Better than it sounds, I won't promise but please R R  3


Sing For The Moment –Soundless Love (UsUk's POV of Sing For The Moment –Blind Dream)

Author: Chibidew/NekoDew

Summary: "_He only wants to save his precious, no matter what it takes to do that._" Alfred F. Jones is an Assassin traveler who at the age of 5 lost his twin brother. Now at the age of 19 he is determined to fined his precious twin brother no matter what, little did he knew that a certain English (Englisc) elf have feelings for him and doesn't want him to be dead or leave him alone. Better then it sounds, I won't promise but please R+R~

Pairings: **Mains-** Assassin!AlfredxElf!Arthur, Lonely!Werewolf!GilbertxBlind!Matthew.

A/N: This is a Fantasy!Human!AU so human names used, oh and there's some OC here and there~ On with the story~

A/N2: **Chepi** = _**Native America**_, **Etenia** = _**Native!Alaska**_.

The apartment door slammed open and two male figures make their way through, the first one who have a Golden-Blond hair with a stupid cowlick that seems to be fighting the gravity and a clear sky-blue eyes hidden behind his glasses; made his way to the kitchen while the other, a sandy-blond elf with beautiful emerald green eyes and (a cute) bushy eyebrows made his way to the couch and flopped down on it; resting his head on the cushions and closed his eyes.

"Arthur, do you want to eat anything?" Alfred F. Jones, an assassin traveler at the age of 19 asked. He glanced through the window to where Arthur is; he noticed that the sun beginning to set and sighed. He moved to open the cupboard above him and got two bowels and set them down, he then moved to open the lower cupboard and got two noodles cases.

Alfred moved back to where the two bowels sit and putted down the noodles cases; he put the electric kittle on and opened the noodles cases and poured them down in the two bowels.

When he noticed that the water is hot enough he turned off the kittle and poured the water down in the bowels, he then took them and set them in the microwave and set it on 2:59 minutes. Alfred got out from the kitchen and moved to where Arthur is, he noticed that he didn't take his boots off and he sighed as his clear sky-blue looked once more at the blackening sky of the country.

He looked one last time at Arthur and noticed he was already asleep, he pursed his lips and moved to go to his bedroom and changed in his assassin's clothes. He really didn't want to do this but he have no choice, he have to find who kidnapped his precious baby brother, he got out from the bedroom toward the beeping microwave; he didn't want to wake Arthur or he couldn't go.

He got the flaming noodles out and covered them with plates and put them in the oven, he looked at the blackening sky and then over at Arthur who turned on his left side on the couch and smiled a small, sad smile and promised himself that he will take Arthur's revenge. With a determined look on Alfred crossed all the way to the balcony and opened it; the cold, chilling winter of Vinland hit him and entered the apartment, he got out from the apartment.

He jumped over the railing and looked down, he noticed that he was a long distance above the ground and smirked, he looked one last time inside the apartment and sighed and jumped down.

He touched the ground with a grunt and stood up and sprinted as fast as he could out of the neighbourhood, once he was out of the neighbourhood he jumped on the nearest building and continued his way.

*time skip*

Once Alfred is out of the town he was in he took off to the forest, he knew he would meet a few Enligsc soldiers there but he didn't care; all he care about is to find who kidnapped his brother and where is he!.

Alfred jumped on the falling woods and avoided the bears and moose as he ran, he soon came to a stop in front of a fucking wendigo! _Where did it come from? It wasn't fucking here! _He thought as the beast faced turned around to face him, it's face was bloody and it's mouth was hanging open and Alfred noticed that there's seemed to be meat- **human** meat between it's teethes. The beast groaned loudly as it's glowing eyes set on the young assassin.

Alfred readied his rifle; and as the beast's large clawed hand moved toward him he jumped on the hand and sprint forward, as Alfred pointed his rifle toward the monster's right eye he shot. The wendigo screamed and moved his other hand toward Alfred, it caught him and smack him around like he was some kind of a doll.

Alfred screamed as he was thrown around, the wendigo smacked him on the trees and the iced ground, he have to do something or else he will be killed! He soon lost consciousness and the last thing he knew is that he was released from the wendigo's death grip and then everything turned black.

The wendigo released (i.e throw) him on the ground with a groan, it turned it's head to see who stabbed it's hand, the wendigo's glowing eyes meet a blazing brown eyes that belonged to a Native. "_Etenia!, go help the young-man!_" the woman who stabbed the wendigo's hand spoke in a language that seemed to be Native to another women who nodded and ran toward Alfred, she knelt beside him to look at his injuries; her brown eyes widened as she saw the scratches and wounds on his still being. She turned to her sister to see her still fighting the beast, so she took it upon herself and carefully lifted Alfred and carried him away.

Chepi jumped back on one of the falling woods and then smirked, she put two fingers in her mouth (thump and middle finger) and whistle a silent whistle; and then jumped away from the wendigo's sight. She took out her sword and silently sprint forward just in time to see a white werewolf with bloody-red eyes coming from the side, the werewolf jumped and bit the wendigo's hand enough to drew blood from it and then released. The wendigo screamed and looked at the werewolf with flaming red eyes and snarled.

Chepi smirked and jumped on a falling tree then jumped higher toward the wendigo, when she was a good distance away she screamed to draw the wendigo's attention to her, when the wendigo turned she stabbed him between it's eyes. Glowing red eyes meets a vicious brown ones. She then stilled on it's shoulder then jumped back down so that the sword would cut down from it's head toward it's rear.

She then drew her sword out when she touched the ground but didn't turn around until she heard the wendigo fall down, when she turned around she noticed that her sister isn't there with the young boy.

Chepi sighed but then noticed a flash of red coats heading toward where she is, she cursed and ran deeper in the forest with the werewolf.


End file.
